


Girl So Pretty

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Black Character(s), Chance Meetings, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Female Character of Color, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Meet-Cute, Minor Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richard Gansey meets a girl--a girl with a patchy jacket and black tights and rainbow clips holding back her afro. And he is in love.Oneshot/drabble





	Girl So Pretty

Gansey opened up the door to the pizzeria with a bunch of his friends. And once he was inside he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. Even if he didn't want to, and not because he didn't want to be to be rude either--he was staring. 

Blue glanced at the Ultimate White Boy™ staring at him and rose an eyebrow. 

"What, you haven't seen a black girl so pretty before?"

Gansey had a little bit of a different answer though. He gave a little smile with a little blush, fiddling with his glasses. 

"...I've never see any girl so pretty before."

Race didn't matter. Blue Sargent was breathtaking. 


End file.
